thevandelbusterfandomcom-20200214-history
Beet
Beet (ビィト Byito) is a young boy who has always desired to be the strongest Buster. He aspires to be like his heroes, the Zenon Warriors, who are known as the strongest of all Busters. However, unbeknownst to Beet, the leader of the Zenon Warriors is his brother. When Beet was a baby, Zenon wanted Beet to stay away from the path he chose, wanting him to live a life of peace which he tried to give him. One day, Beet told his heroes he had become a Buster, they quickly told him to quit, telling him he was not fit for such a thing. Beet, however, believed that Busters are fighters for justice and continued the hard Buster life. However, due to a fight with Beltorze, the "King of Tragedy", one of the strongest Vandals, the Zenon Warriors were critically hit. To make things worse, Beet showed up to the fight, trying to cheer his heroes. Beltorze saw Beet and rapidly took him as a hostage and mortally wounded him. Seeing this horror, the Zenon Warriors became distracted and were hit by Beltorze’s most powerful attack, the Phantom Explosion. Thus, after receiving such an attack, they were left at a critical state. Worst of all, Beet was about to die. To save his life, they decided to give up their lives and give Beet part of their souls which were sealed in their Saiga, the power symbol of a Buster. Beet reluctantly tries to stop this; however, he is finally told that Zenon is his brother, and in a dramatic moment, Beet sees his heroes leave to try to defeat Beltorze- even without any Divine Power or Saiga. Seeing them leave, Beet promises that he will become the strongest Buster and end the suffering Vandels cause to the world. Thus Beet grows over three years and begins learning to handle his gift, and finds the Beet Warriors to end the Dark Century. Beet is not particularly intelligent (something to which he openly admits) but he has a good heart. He is not able to use Divine Power as most of his fellow Busters can, which sometimes makes Beet ashamed, though his amazing use of Saiga shows that Beet is truly at another level. Beet also has the ability to stay awake for three days, after which he falls into an almost comatose sleep for one day. He is a reckless prodigy on the battlefield, defeating strong monsters and Vandels (just barely) relying on his Saiga, his will to complete his goal, his luck, and his friends. Many, however, believe that such luck might also show that Beet has true strength within him- something that he has not truly developed. Beet is angry that other Busters are mostly corrupt since he believes that they must protect others at all times. He likes to help people and never asks for money in return, except the Buster reward money which is given when you defeat a Vandel or level up. Since he does not use money, he usually camps in the wilderness and eats bugs that are free- much to his teammates' dismay. Currently, Beet has a one-star bounty on his head, although this knowledge has only been released to the seven-star vandels. These Vandels drew cards to determine the order of who gets to attempt to kill Beet. This bounty was placed on his head after he managed to kill Grineed. Beet is 15 years old. Saiga Beet has the Saiga of the Zenon Warriors and is currently trying to master each: * Excellion Blade from Zenon ** Zenon Winzard * Burning Lance from Laio ** Divine Attack of Fire * Crown Shield from Cruss ** Poison Expulsion ** Deflection ** Spiked Ball with Chain (2nd Form) * Cyclone Gunner from Alside ** Rapid Fire * Boltic Axe from Bluezam Weapon and Abilities Abilities * Three Days Awake As a defining factor, Beet has can stay awake for three days but will enter a day-long almost-like comatose state of sleep afterward. This ability can also be a testament to Beet's abundance of energy. Instead of being able to stay awake for three days, Beet can use other abilities that require a lot of energy multiple times. Such as when he fought Belltroze for the first time and summoned 4 of the 5 Saigas he inherited after just waking up from his day-long sleep, only then to nearly deplete three-days worth of energy and requiring sleep again. * (Inheriting) Multiple Saiga Beet is thus far the only Vandel Buster to have inherited a Saiga, and at that FIVE of them. This is explained that for the Zenon Warriors to save an already dying (or dead) Beet, they sealed their own souls/life into their Saiga and gave them to Beet. By doing this Beet was then revived. * Equipping Multiple Saiga Again, by having inherited multiple Saiga from the Zenon Warriors, Beet has learned to summon them out all at once (possible due to his "three day's worth of energy"), therefore capable of equipping multiple Saiga at one time. Tengeki (Divine Power) The ability to use Tengeki is a requirement to be a Buster, but Beet has shown little aptitude in using it. * Divine Power of Fire Beet can summon fire but unlike others, he cannot make it take a contained form. His Divine Power of Fire oftentimes is bursting out wildly. Weapons His primary weapon choice is a spear, which can be why the first inherited Saiga he was able to summon was Laio's, Burning Lance. Category:Vandel Busters Category:Beet Warriors Category:IDHERWFG